Soulmates
by ForbiddenxSimplicity
Summary: Each person has that special someone they're destined to be with and the process of finding that someone can range from joy to heartbreak. A series of soulmate one shots between Rosalina and Waluigi based off of sentence starters. I firmly believe Waluigi/Rosalina deserve more written works of them together. Be sure to read the author's note to learn more.
1. Marked

**A/N:** So this is chapter one of my series of one shots for _Soulmates_. It's based off of soulmate sentence starters I saw on tumblr. If you want to see the post itself with all the sentence starters, it's linked on my profile under the about for _Soulmates_. I'll try my best to make each chapter as long as possible but be warned that they'll most likely be short since these are just one shots. Also note that no chapter is related to another unless I specify otherwise. And no, this isn't to replace my other stories. This is more so practice for me and it's also to get me back in the right mentality. I love Rosalina and Waluigi and there's not enough in the fanfiction world of them together. So this is my way of giving you all something to read while I try and get myself back on the right track so I can give my other stories the justice they deserve. Essentially this is to give me muse. And maybe a whole new separate story can be born from one of these one shots if you all like it?

So as I've stated before, each chapter is based off of one sentence. I'm going to post the sentence at the very beginning as if it were some sort of title and then the actual chapter will start below it. And I think that's enough talking for now. Let's get on with the fluff, grease, and angst this series of one shots will have!

* * *

 ** _"Look at it! Don't turn away. Can you see it? It's a perfect match. I'm sorry if it sucks that it's me. But it's true. You can't run from this."_**

* * *

Rosalina was thrilled but also terrified of this new Earth custom she learned of. Of course, she knew that each person had that special someone that shined above all else. One that would love her unconditionally. One called a soulmate. Each person was destined for another specific person the day they're born and Rosalina knew she was no exception to it. And though she knew it was a definite truth that each person had their very own soulmate, she couldn't help but have her doubts. She was technically already very old by Earth standards. Living in her observatory for such a long time gave her a fear that her destined had already passed away. These thoughts ebbed away on her mind countless times and have given her many sleepless nights.

But now, there was a way to know who your soulmate was without having to go through the process of dating different people to find 'the one'. People could be marked. It was a new technology created on Earth. How the process worked, she didn't know. But apparently, the marks were spot on. At first, she was skeptical. She firmly believed there was no way mankind could determine another's soulmate and then mark them with the right name on their arm. To her, it was impossible. And yet… It somehow was.

Over the course of two months, she silently watched those she had come to befriend on Earth get their marks. And each time a couple went to get their marks, they came back with each other's names to confirm what they already knew. And once her friends all got their marks, only Rosalina was left.

She desperately tried not to follow the crowd. She wanted have love find its way to her. Not cheat. But as time went on, she couldn't shake the bitter feelings she felt towards her friends. Seeing Mario's name marked on Peach's arm gave Rosalina a jealousy she didn't know she was capable of having. It was overwhelming. Overwhelming and… Sad. Oh she was sad. Sad that she couldn't join in the joy her friends had. The joy of knowing they had found _the one_.

The jealousy. The bitterness. It ate away her on the inside. She couldn't take it. At times, it was suffocating. The want to know outgrew the want to wait. Before she knew it, she went to get marked herself. That process in itself was nerve wracking for her. A small part of her was terrified there wasn't going to be a name to mark her with. That she truly and utterly was alone. That her chance at love had passed before she even stepped foot on Earth. That fear drove her mad while she waited by the machine to permanently mark a name to her arm.

What was mere seconds felt like hours to her. Did it take this long for others? After a solid minute, Rosalina started to believe that her fears were true. That there wasn't even a name to mark her with. That she was a sad and lonely soul. It was maddening.

Another few moments passed by until she heard a ping and felt a needle press into her skin. She flinched from the sudden pain. She remembered she read somewhere that tattoos could be painful but she didn't know it could be this painful. Rosalina bit down on her lip to try and distract herself from the needle lodging itself into her arm.

Minutes later, the process was done. She had officially been marked. Most would have quickly moved their arm to see the name but Rosalina couldn't get herself to move. A part of her was relieved that there was a name for her, but another felt scared to find out the identity of the name. And just like that, she realized being marked had a bigger impact than she originally thought. This was supposed to be her intended. Her destined. Her soulmate. And yet she couldn't get herself to look at the name. She was petrified.

"You know, you don't have to look at the name. I can bandage it up for you and you can look at it whenever you're ready."

Snapped away from her thoughts, Rosalina looked towards the source of the voice addressing her. The lady who operated the machine. Forgetting her words, Rosalina simply nodded and watched the lady quickly cover up her arm in bandage before any prying eyes could see. Once the bandaging was done, Rosalina let out a sigh of relief and gently placed a hand over the bandaging. Her fears were quelled and she didn't have to look right away at the name. She could wait. Wait till she was ready and wait she did.

Another month went by and Rosaline still refused to look at the bandaging. Whenever it came time to change it, she'd go to the same lady and get it redone. Everyone was eager to see who the name was but Rosalina wouldn't have it. Her heart wasn't ready. Her mind wasn't ready for the strain. For her friends, it was easy. They already knew who they were going to be marked with. Rosalina, on the other hand, was in the dark. There wasn't even a clue to who name could possibly be and that element of unknown was more than enough to hide away the truth lying dormant under her bandages. It was cowardly, she knew, but it was something she couldn't break away from. She knew she was running from fate and she honestly believed she could outrun it.

She was terribly wrong.

It was a normal day. Nothing stood out of the ordinary. She was taking a stroll around the courtyard of Peach's castle. The sun shone brightly but it didn't feel hot. The weather was perfect and scenery put Rosalina at ease. Nothing indicated that today at that moment was when fate would show it's obnoxious face.

She sat down under a tree and leaned against its trunk. Closing her eyes, she felt a smile tug on her lips. Yes it was a good day. She wasn't sure how long passed when she heard footsteps that sounded like they were getting closer and closer to her with each step. She peaked an eye open and saw a man clad in purple. Opening her other eye and inspecting further, she recognized the man to be no one other than Waluigi.

She didn't know much of the man on a personal level. Only the basic facts. She knew enough to know he wasn't the greatest when it came to morals. She wouldn't call him a truly evil person but she did hear stories. Stories that portrayed him to be quite a wicked man. Why he was rushing up to her was something she couldn't answer. She figured she wouldn't be the company he'd want to have around.

"You!"

Rosalina raised an eyebrow at the purple man in front of her and tilted her head.

"Yes? May I help you?"

Waluigi finally made it up to her and rested his hands on his thighs to catch his breath. The situation left Rosalina perplexed. She never really spoke to Waluigi one to one. They were two very different type of people and yet here he was seeking her out.

"It's you! You're the one!"

The statement left Rosalina confused. She didn't have the slightest clue what he could have possibly meant.

"The… One? For what? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Waluigi took a step closer and lowered himself so he could be eye level with Rosalina. The intensity in his stare made her fidgety and look away. Never had she seen anyone look at her with such… Passion? Rosalina mentally shrugged the thought away. It was silly.

"Don't be stupid. The one as in my soulmate. It's you. You're the one."

Rosalina opened her mouth and then closed it. She was speechless. He was lying. He had to be. There was no way his name was the name on her arm. She refused to believe it.

"You're mistaken. I need to go." Rosalina quickly got up from the ground and tried to make haste. There was no way she was going to deal with this on what was supposed to be another normal day. Try as she might, destiny had other plans.

Before she could make a break for it, Waluigi grabbed onto the bandaging on Rosalina's arm. The force of her walking away and Waluigi's tugging caused the bandaging to be undone. Once she felt the cloth fall from her arm, Rosalina immediately stilled. She didn't dare look down at her arm. Taking advantage of her lack of movement, Waluigi got a good glimpse of the name marked on her arm.

"My name. That's my name on your arm. I-"

"No."

"What do you mean, no? It's clea-"

"No."

"Stop saying no. It's right there in plain si-"

"NO!" Rosalina was about to dart away in any direction to avoid the unavoidable but Waluigi was faster. He grabbed onto her now bare arm Rosalina felt an electrical current shoot straight up her arm. The currently felt so real that if she didn't know any better, there was physical lightning where he touched.

"Look at it! Don't turn away. Can you see it? It's a perfect match. I'm sorry if it sucks that it's me. But it's true. You can't run from this."

Rosalina inhaled sharply and slowly turned her down at their arms. She thought she would be mortified with what she saw but she wasn't. She was in awe. On both of their forearms was each other's name glowing from being in close proximity of each other.

 _Waluigi._

 _Rosalina._

Fate had finally caught up with her.

"This is it. This is our reality. I am yours and you are mine. Will you finally accept it?"

Fate always had a funny way of playing itself out. Rosalina always pictured that the day she found out who her soulmate was, it would be romantic. Something a person would find written in a romance novel. She never pictured it would be like this with Waluigi of all people. There was nothing romantic. Time didn't stop. But even then, her heart was still racing. Her skin still burned from where his hand previously grabbed. No, it wasn't ideal but it felt right. And though she was still scared of where this would lead, her racing heart told her it was going to be okay. That it didn't matter what anyone else would think. This was who was made for her. Who she was waiting for. The person whose touch was electrifying.

Now wanting to feel that electrical current again, Rosalina stepped forward and gently placed her hand over her name that was marked on Waluigi's arm. She felt the same electricity from when he grabbed her arm. She knew she was stepping into the unknown but this one touch told her it was the real deal. Taking in a deep breath, Rosalina looked Waluigi straight in the eye. It was time she finally stopped running.

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end of this series' first one shot. What did you think? Please let me know. This is all new territory for me. Others will have a crazy amount of fluff. Others will be angsty. It all depends on the sentence starter the oneshot is based off of. So feel free to look at the link on my page and read the different sentences if you want me to do a specific one first. The goal is to do them all. Let's see if I can do it. Oh and if you come up with a soulmate sentence starter yourself and want me to do it, feel free to let me know in a review and I shall consider it. Or if you want me to continue the chapter or make a story based off it, let me know as well.

Don't forget to review and follow. I value all your opinions and would love to reply to you all in the next chapter. I promise I'll be back soon. One shots are a lot easier to write than chapters to an actual story. I love you all! Until then, _adieu_.


	2. Secrets

_**"Why don't you ever let me see it? If you have the name already, why can't you tell me whose is it? I thought we were best friends."**_

* * *

Something was wrong. Rosalina could tell. Heck, she could practically feel it in the air. She didn't know what but something was wrong with Waluigi. She noticed it for some time now. It traced all the way back to when Waluigi joined in on the hoards of people that went to get marked with a name. It was no mere name. The name held meaning. Importance. Apparently, the name was supposed to be the name of that person's soulmate. Rosalina thought it was an adorable notion but never felt the need to get herself marked. She figured she'd do it eventually but she was in no rush. Her best friend, on the other hand, jumped the first chance he got. That was months ago. And throughout all those months that passed, he never once told Rosalina the name he was marked with. To say it frustrated her was an understatement.

The first few weeks, Rosalina didn't bother asking. She assumed her best friend would tell her when he was ready. But he never did. The curiosity drove her insane. She wanted to be a good friend and give him his space on the matter but weren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? Rosalina didn't have much experience in the friends department but she knew secrets were virtually nonexistent between best friends and she considered her and Waluigi to be the bestest of friends. Weren't they? So why didn't he tell her?

It'd be one thing if he simply just didn't want to tell her. She could live with that. But the problem was, it wasn't _just_ that. She could tell there was a shift in him. As if the name he was marked with changed him all together. From afar, no one would think anything was different with Waluigi but Rosalina was more perceptive than that. His moods were different. He talked less. And he seemed to lose interest in anything she would have to say. She'd never admit it out loud but it really hurt her on the inside.

It got to a point that Rosalina asked him a month ago about it. As always, he shrugged it off and avoided telling her but she didn't let it go. She persisted on asking him. Her curiosity was so strong she didn't even notice Waluigi grow more and more annoyed with her persistence. It escalated to the point that Waluigi raised his voice to her. Something she thought he'd never do. Sure she'd seen him do it dozens of times to the general public but she thought she was something special. Someone immune from such treatment. She was wrong.

She assumed he'd crack in their heated argument but he didn't. Instead, he told her it wasn't any of her business and slammed the door on his way out of the room. Since then, he never spoke a single word to her. Try as she might, he'd never respond to her the many times she'd try to get a hold of him. She estimated she sent at least thirty different text messages saying how sorry she was. It eventually made her infuriated. How dare he. All she did was ask one simple question. Was it really that bad?

It made no sense to her. Best friends weren't supposed to treat each other this way. There weren't supposed to be secrets. And they definitely didn't go on ignoring each other for over a month.

"Oh he's such an infuriating man! Why I could just-" Before Rosalina could continue on her mini rant over the man with the purple hat, she heard her phone ring. It was a text message notification. She picked up her phone and raised an eyebrow over the name the name that was written across the screen.

 _Waluigi._

Not wasting a second to ponder over why he decided now of all times to talk to her, she opened the message.

' _hey i'm sorry. can we just meet up at the same spot as usual?'_

Rosalina let out a sigh. She wanted to be stubborn and tell him 'no' or ignore him all together but she figured she should be the bigger person and agree to seeing him. If she didn't, she knew nothing would ever end up mended. She gave herself one quick look in the mirror before heading off to the very same café they always ended up going to. The very same café where they had their first and hopefully last fight.

Once she got to the café, she immediately noticed a familiar purple hat through the crowd of people. She made her way towards the table where Waluigi was sitting and stood in front of him with her arms crossed and tapped her foot.

"Well?"

Snapped from his reverie, Waluigi looked up as if he were surprised she came.

"Oh! You're here! Please, sit down." He motioned towards the empty seat but Rosalina stayed firmly in place.

"Not until you apologize."

"Okay fine, fine. I'm sorry."

Rosalina tilted her head, unsatisfied with the apology.

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for being a jerk and ignoring you."

"Much better." Happy with the apology, she sat down in the empty chair. Now that the apology was out of the way, she wasn't sure what there was left to talk about. Were they supposed to just continue on as if nothing ever happened? Rosalina wasn't sure. This situation was completely new to her.

"Can I ask you something?"

Perplexed, Rosalina just nodded in response.

"Why do you want to know the name so badly?"

Rosalina blinked a few times before letting the question sink in. Why did she want to know? Wasn't the answer obvious? Because she was his best friend. Because the name clearly has been bothering him. Because she just wanted to know.

"Why wouldn't I want to know the name? You're my best friend. I feel like this is something I should know. Besides, you're different now. You're always looking off in some other direction as if you're lost in thought. You've become so distant. So indifferent towards everything I say. It's off putting."

Waluigi looked off to the side and stayed silent. It irked Rosalina. Did he really have nothing to say to that? She waited a few minutes before noticing he had that far away look again. The same one he always had whenever he'd space out. It annoyed her. Did he really have the audacity to do that right after she had pointed it had been a problem? Best friends or not, she was going to get her answer. She was tired of this and wanted to get to the bottom of it. She slammed her hand down on the table in frustration causing Waluigi to flinch.

"Why don't you ever let me see it? If you have the name already, why can't you tell me whose is it? I thought we were best friends." She huffed while anticipating an answer. A part of her thought this was a lost cause. That he was just going to continue avoiding the question. After a few moments passed, Waluigi slowly looked back at her. He opened his mouth and then closed it right after as if his mouth couldn't form the correct words.

Waluigi felt torn. Of course he wanted to tell Rosalina. He intended her to be the first one he told right after he got marked but when he finally read the name on his arm, he changed his mind. He never wanted her to know. He was too scared. Too embarrassed. He knew for sure that she wouldn't approve and judge him for it even though he had no power over what name was given to him. He mentally cursed himself for being such a coward. He always prided himself in being a real man yet he couldn't do this one simple thing of telling Rosalina the truth. He knew he owed it to her but he selfishly didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to lose the one good friendship he had.

She was too good for him and he knew it. He thought she was amazing. So kind. So brave. He'd be lying if he said she wasn't beautiful. He'd never met anyone smarter than her and he admired her for it. Why she ever gave him the time of day was a mystery to him but he was thankful for it. So why couldn't he have the decency to do this one thing in return for her being such an amazing best friend? Simple. Because if he did, he wouldn't have a best friend anymore.

He sighed and slid his sleeve up to look at the name tattooed on his name. Should he be honest and tell her? He didn't know. He grazed his fingers softly against the writing and felt his heart clench. Written beautifully was a name in fancy cursive.

 _Rosalina._

* * *

 **A/N:** Annnnnnd there's chapter two! I wanted to leave the ending open ended for whatever your imagination comes up with. Gosh I get so excited when writing these. I spent like ten minutes trying to pick which sentence I was going to do next. It was so hard. They're all so good. I mean it when I say you're more than welcome to pick a sentence for me. Remember, I have them all linked on my page. So please do look. And thank you so much to those that read. I was surprised anyone even said anything. Makes me so happy. I always love know people's opinions. And to those that didn't say anything, don't be shy! The more feedback, the better I'll be with what I post and how fast I post. When you all say something, it really gives me a lot of motivation. You have no idea. Anyways, let me get to replying to you all.

 **Terra:** Hello dear anonymous friend! It's been a long while since I've heard from you. Thank you so much for being the first one to review! I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE THE IDEA. I THOUGHT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT SO IT'S NICE TO SEE SOMEONE AGREE. Thank you so much for your input. I'm truly grateful.

 **Krysstalbb:** Krystal please. As my friend, it's your duty to be able to _know_ when I write things. It should be a gut feeling. pFT. I'm just kidding. I'm sorry I never told you but you know I would have told you eventually. So it's just way better this way now. Saved me some energy xD And yes, it will pull at your heartstrings. I SO intend on giving you as many feels as possible.

 **Pikminfan:** And I'm so happy you're wanting more. Warms my heart. And thank you for saying to take my time. I appreciate the thought. But I promise to do my best not to keep you waiting really long for anything.

 **Walsalina25:** Oh yay! I was aiming to try and be a little different. You most definitely will be seeing more of this! And maybe I'll tempt you to read the other things I've written. –winku wink- But thank you, dear.

 **Guest:** Oh sweetheart, I WILL do them all. Even if it kills me. But let's hope it doesn't actually do that to me. Yes the world of Fanfiction needs more of them. People should give them more sophistication and love. LET'S START A MOVEMENT

 **Solar desu:** YES SWEETHEART YES. HERE IS THE UPDATE FOR YOU

And that's all my replies. You can get one too in the next chapter. All you gotta do is revieeeewwwwwwwww. I'll see you all soon. Make sure to take good care of yourselves until then!


End file.
